Stumble
by Glass Dreamer
Summary: “I prayed for peace and I found salvation.” Kakashi x OC "I'll always be the scarecrow in a field maze, drinking bitter beer to oblivion..."
1. What If

Title: Stumble

Title: _**Stumble**_

Summary: _"I prayed for peace and I found salvation."_

Author Notes: This is an AU. Strongly AU – if you do not like it, please jump off a cliff. This is for fun and if you do flame, make it actually witty. I hate seeing flames that go on about "lol that is suuuu geyyyzzz." I have class, you know. This is from an original character's point of view, I am trying something new. She isn't perfect, she is flawed up the ying-yang.

I am looking for a Beta – my grammar is not the best. I admit it; it isn't that hard to do.

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to the respected creator, the OCs belongs to moi.

--

There are many beliefs in the world today.

Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism, and so much more.

Many argue that God created this universe. There are many that disagree and that the world was born on the back of a turtle.

Sometimes it doesn't really matter what created this vast inky space around us with a blue ball of water floating around endlessly. Sometimes it doesn't even register in minds as the modern world takes over that there is still an ancient's magic still in the world. Hidden, stealth, dangerous, wondrous, and careful. Lands with beasts that could, with one stomp, make a tidal wave or, with a gasping sigh, make an avalanche down the path of a mountain.

Yes. This world still had hidden secrets that you thrill you. Though few are allowed in -- even less come back with stories to tell.

They call it the land of rising sun, a place of hidden villages, and warriors still fighting to save damsels and fight rouges that threaten their royals. They are called _shinobi, kunoichis _-- it doesn't matter the sex but they are ninjas. Even after the revolutionary period with British settlers were allowed in for trading. The age of the samurai was ending... a new one was beginning you could see. A country now divided into many different lands that were lead by lords and an emperor that led in his own castle in an olden capital.

Let me take this back a bit, you might be confused but of the history that you -might- think you know. This goes back to after the First World War that the secret world of ninja was slightly introduced into the world you and I live. Even before the war, American had started to do trade on the outskirts of Japan with a little island known as the Land of Waves. The trading left many a wealthy man on this little island and it started to blossom, but the royals of these lands were hesitant. They were strangers, they were different, and this made him unsure. Personally, he invited a few of the American armies and generals to his palace to see what goods were coming into his country. It was shock with awe at the new medicine that he could see, but appalled at the guns that these men held. Seeing what goods were coming into his country and the support he was getting, the emperor gave into the pressure and agreed to have open trade with the Britain and Americans. Closely monitoring what was coming into his country, even after pressure from Britain with a gun trade -- he would not still give in and only allowed materials of normal use. His country already had weapons and their ways, they did not need the strange ways of these other countries.

Years went and the start of the Second World War started -- and all hell broke loose. Instead of raising an army with the world, the shinobi world was attacked by outside sources of Russia and China. Even well-trained in the arts of old, many lives were lost and not wanting to see his country destroyed, the ruler pleaded with the Americans. They came, they fought, and they won.

Though, America being America, they wanted a price back. The ruler agreed, overjoyed to learn that with help -- his country would be saved. America asked for help in the war back across the eastern oceans of the Atlantic. 3,200 shinobi went on that travel and only 152 came back.

The ruler was divested, but was it not honorable to show respect to the ones who saved you? It seemed right. Peace was restored after that war and years rolled on, until American pressured again for another war in Vietnam. Though this time the ruler was hesitant and when the Americans tried to cut off the trading, the ruler sent 1200 ninja into the field. By the end, only 4 came back alive.

One would grow up to try to take over Japan, one would write porn novels, one would rule a village one day, and the other would fall in love with American solider.

The ruler was furious when the death of his people was not honored, he cut off trades with the Americans and forbade any man, woman, or child to be near the devil-men. Twice he sent others into war with this country and twice they did not come to aid when their own died for them.

The Land of Waves crumbled without their trading industry, leaving a barren land with few traders from various other countries. It would be years before any American's would set foot into this magical worn land -- tainted with blood, sweat, and broken promises.

The four ninja that did come back were legends... until it was found out that the fourth was in love with an American man. There was an uproar for her head and with help with help of one of the legend ninjas did they run. They both ended up at the palace in the holy city, begging for the emperor and wanting mercy. The ruler was torn because here this woman has saved his country. She would become a blood sister of the one beside her, Tsunade.

With a heavy heart, he did not kill the woman. He banished her to the land he called hell and wished to never see her again, asking to erase her name from her family's record. It was done and she was forgotten, save a few who refused the ruler's wish.

Tsunade could not forget her friend that she grew up with. Who would almost been her sister.

Jiraya could not forget his first inspiration for his novels later down the line.

Orochimaru could not forget eyes of silver that glowed with golden embers.

Even as Dan crossed out Ren's name from his family books, his eyes turned to an open window. Fingering the necklace around his neck and turned to face Tsunade, tears streaming down her face.

Ten years later when this American who had married this banished ninja became a general. This general was able to open a small trade with Japan once more with medical supplies. It would be three more years until they had a half-breed daughter by the American name of Selyee and with the Japanese name of Yume -- silently by my mother.

I have two years to live and I want to see this Garden of Eden. This is where my story comes in ladies and gentlemen.

This is where my beliefs have taken me...


	2. Stumbling Home

Title:_** Stumble**_

Summary:_ "I prayed for peace and I found salvation."_

Author Notes: This is an AU. Strongly AU - if you do not like it, please jump off a cliff. This is for fun and if you do flame, make it actually witty. I hate seeing flames that go on about_ "lol that is suuuu geyyyzzz."_ I have class, you know. This is from an original character's point of view, I am trying something new. She isn't perfect, she is flawed up the ying-yang.

I am looking for a Beta - my grammar is not the best. I admit it; it isn't that hard to do.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto characters belong to the respected creator, the OCs belongs to moi.

--

I still can remember dragging my fingers along my mother's fine linen window drapes when I was four. Watching as the late autumn breeze made the long fabric sway in a forgotten dance -- sunlight barely seeping through the ivory threads. I thought it was a magical gateway, leading me to a paradise that my grandmother would call the pearly gates of heaven.

When my grandmother died a year later, I wondered if she found those pearly gates. And I sat by that window the next late autumn, in hopes I could the gates and see her old face smiling back at me.

I never did, but I never did give up hope.

I was never a beautiful child; the one would grow up from an ugly duckling and become a beautiful swan. It seemed that I only grew into a cute duck, waddling to and from my way in life. I was the quiet one, offering solitude for people and friends if they needed an ear. Though even fewer lent it back, I was content.

I traveled much with my family; the longest I stayed in one place was the three years in Washington State with my grandparents. After that, the longest again was 8, 7 months at the most.

My father would always be away at business, being a representative for our country at these functions I would say. I barely cared; I had my tutors and my mother. I saw sites and sounds, which would make many a jealous in their lives. I saw Europe, South America, East Asia, Africa, and Australia. Sweet Jesus... it was beautiful.

I grew vain with my mother, seeing her as almost a goddess herself. She taught me about her homeland, full of warriors that were swift like the night and loyal hearted as any King Arthur tale. She taught me their tongue and about her own clang; of how they used the mists of dreams as their power. That they could call upon loyal creatures to eat their enemies' dreams, so that they were only left with nightmares. To devour their own owners' nightmares and letting me them dream, sweet, sweet illusions. She taught me dance, the motion of mediation, movement. She seemed disappointed though when my strength and body features could not more than simple "jutsus," as she called them. She became my beacon of light.

Though I learned that God can taketh as much as he has giveth when I when lost my grandmother, I learned when I was 14 just how true that was at any other time. My mother and I were to meet my father in London from Paris. I recall the fire on the right wing and we descended, screams were heard, and after flames engulfed my mother -- I saw gray. A haze so thick and silent, that I was alone.

I knew that I should have been scared; I knew I should have been crying out for my mother. It was safe here though and something was around me, something soft with fur and licking my cheek as I whimpered. It didn't feel like my mother but a kinship was there non-the less. When I was finally able to speak and whispered a prayer to God, it rumbled as if in curious laughter at my rambles. Only when the thing stiffened around me did I see a burst of white light and I say the cracks on a hospital ceiling. Leading me down a broken path downward, to my father's withered face. I drank in his brown eyes and I saw a hallow emptiness there. My eyes stung and I recalled, my mother burning and I cried then. Sobbing because I knew that she was taken away from me and I was angry. So angry that I would never see those pearly gates, her beautiful form going through it.

My father was never the same afterwards, he came a ghost of the former man he was. Throwing himself into his work and leaving me to private schools within Paris and London. I did not have my mother's beauty but I had her eyes, he couldn't bare it. I was alone at times, but in time again -- I let people in and I went on with life. Going to college back within the states, I went back to where I was born. I went back to Seattle, in Washington State. Within three years, I had graduated with Bachelors in Foreign Studies and Creative Writing. I had hoped to be a teacher or even a writer but by this time, Papa had other ideas. Seeming from my up bringing, he sought to have me married off. When I heard this at the ripe age of 20, I thought him mad; yet, even still I could still see the pain in his eyes whenever he saw me. I can still see the way his hands grip onto his handles of the dining room chair, white clutched knuckles and wrinkles upon his once youthful hands.

He had found a good young man of Arabic descend, by the name of Aasim; which means protector. I was blessed and we had a small wedding, binding my name to his. It created a good relation with his family's trading company, along with my father's connections. I didn't know about such things, nor did I want too. Again, as I had stated before, I grew fond of Aasim -- he took care of me and I him, but a true love connection was never there. He found me cute with my plain features and I found his company, enjoyable with many tales of his childhood days. We were still young, new, and we thought... maybe just over time, maybe just over time -- it would be all right.

--

It was when my father passed away ( sometimes I think it was the depression that finally got him and his heart decided to one day, let go ) that Aasim and I would go through and select what belongs I wanted to keep. My family was gone so I thought, and there was only a few things I wanted to keep -- mainly pictures and a few trinkets that meant more to than gold or jewels. I ventured to the attic and wrinkled my nose at the junk my father had. I was thankful than I didn't take after his pack-ratted ways then, but that notion would do a 360 on what real treasure I found there. It was a simple box in the corner, buried under old play clothes and cobwebs. It's silent siren presence calling me over the medium sized object and I traced the thick dust on its cardboard surface. Moving the clutter about it, I pushed it over to a place I could sit and I opened the taped folds, worn and slightly discolored in the single bulbs light above me.

What I found made my breath catch in my bosom.

There were pictures, so many pictures of my mother and two other people that looked like her. Sweet Jesus, I prayed -- could this be her family? It let me thirsting for more and I dug. Looking at slide after slide of black and white photos, some colored but old from the first models of colored pictures it seems. There was my mother with her dark blue hair and gray eyes with golden embers, standing with another woman that looked just like her. Did my mother have a twin? Why didn't she tell me about any of this before hand? There was also a man, handsome, with long lighter blue locks with darker eyes, almost drinking onyx irises. Could this be an uncle that I did not have? My heart quickened in pace and I felt overwhelmed by the sudden discovery. I found pictures of other people I did not know but looked in the same relation as my mother and the others; there was a family here that I never knew about. My eyes were drawn to a colored photo of a beautiful woman with honey colored eyes and golden locks with the man with light hair before, looking at the bottom of the picture there were two names written in sloppy English. Tsunade and Dan...

Tsunade and Dan...

I found pictures of a white haired man and a pale man with golden eyes, glaring at whoever took the photo. My hand ran over all the photos in my lap and I was scared if I blinked my eyes that I would wake up from this wonderful dream.

So many emotions charged through my body, anger... frustration... sadness... and so many questions as well.

_Why didn't my mother tell me she had family? Why didn't my father say anything? Why was I kept away from this? Why was these treasures shoved away as they were the Devil?_

Collecting the photos, I placed them back into the box careful and looked at what else was there. I found a metal plated headband with a leaf on it, a broken compass, and an old faded silk cloth. There wasn't much left save the pictures, but under the clothe I noticed something clipped together. My heart quickened again as I snatched up the bundle of letters. There was quite a bit of them and I tugged at the worn string holding them together violently. Almost dropping the stacks of paper in my trembling hands and my palms were sweaty when I looked at the first letter. Written in my mother's tongue and I remembered the letters so well, it was almost like it was yesterday when we were on the plains of India when she first decided to teach me Japanese. I saw my old address from my grandparent's home and here, my father's house. The address from where it was from, changed a total of three times. With many stamps from where it traveled and carried from. I held my breath and opened up the envelope, tracing the fine paper open and let my eyes follow the road of words there. Oh and did it open my world up to something.

All from the woman I had pictured before, Tsunade, and she spoke in riddles of how if she was caught writing to my mother -- then her life would be forfeit. _Was my mother a criminal before I was born_? I read on.

She talked of things, training in "ninja" was and learning new "jutsus," the jutsus were vague to me and I remember my mother taught fondle of ninjas before hand. I learned more things that left me joyful and things that left me saddened. It seemed that I had an aunt and uncle, but both had passed. My uncle passing a little after I was born and that Tsunade would have been his betrothed. The letters were shortened after that and the last one was Tsunade was leaving with a niece that my mother had, a girl named Shizune of my late mother's twin. My heart leaped and I let out a small joyful cry to the Lord -- I still had someone left, I still had two links to my family that I could still known.

I fumbled for a moment though and looked at the worn letters, they were written long ago and Tsunade or Shizune may not be the same place they were. I was discouraged for a moment and chewed on my bottom lip, and even if I heard a word back from them. How would I get there? Sure money would not be a problem, but I had my husband and where they were -- unless you were of blood relation.. you could not get into Japan. It was a long and hard process.

But would it hurt to just write? Maybe not. Climbing to my feet, I had placed everything back into the box and carrying it down to the small pile of pictures I would be keeping. That night when my husband had went off to his land of sleep, I sat downstairs at our kitchen counter and started to write. It wasn't until dawn had approached and many copies littering the tile floor, did my husband find me; tear-stained cheeks and a final finished five-paper letter.

I stamped it and sent out it with international delivery. God be with me in this time, I prayed hard and I prayed long.

--

I heard nothing, but I still sent 10 letters, two with pictures that I had and of myself with my mother through out my life. After those ten, I stopped because something in my heart told me .. wait.. wait... so I did.

During this waiting time, my husband wished to start a family.

For three years we were together and I was barren. I knew Aasim was frustrated, but he never would lay a hand on me and never spoke of it. Even after slipping from his bed, I found find myself out on the back porch, over looking the ocean view we had and as the waves came in. The water always calmed me and I gave myself to God again, praying in sweet breathes for something, someone to give me a child.

But faith was not on my side, or so I thought. Two years, did my breast start to ack from something and a lump started to form on my left side. Thinking that it was the stress of trying to become pregnant, I put it off. It was the most stupid thing I had ever done. Aasim became worried from my sudden fatigue and pain in my boson, took me into the doctor -- within a week, I was called again with news that I had breast cancer. It was a long year and the more I struggled in a fight, the worse it had become and the doctor had given me the news that I had maybe two years, or at the least, a year left.

Aasim was crestfallen and shunned away from me, I prayed and I prayed still.

It was a Friday evening that Aasim was struck down by a car, he didn't stand a chance when he was flung into the windshield of his car. It was that Saturday, which I learned that I was pregnant after I fainted from the news. A "miracle," my doctor said. My wrath was at the sweet Lord again, ranting and raving as a mad woman. Cursing his name on high when my husband, that I was supposed to serve, was taken me away. I walled myself up, away from the few friends I did have and I curled away from reality. It was there in feverish dreams, that the same creature that had so long ago hugged around me caressed me. Whimpering and crying into the soft material that could be described as fur. I howled, it purred; I shed tears, it licked my cheek; I clenched at it, it growled in protection of me. Then the white light would come again and I would walk up to the cracks on my ceiling, clenching my sheets as golden rays of sunlight filtered into room from the open windows.

I remembered then that it was only a week after his death that I would be moving from this place I called home and trying out on my own again. I had nothing left, no one had contacted me, and I needed to be away. I almost wanted to end it, but something in my heart still told me to ...wait... wait... so with heaving heavy sighs. I did. I waited.

I still had about two weeks left in my home before checking the mail one day, scanning the junk that I usually received -- a plain cream-colored envelope caught my eye. It had a forwarding address from my father's home. Frowning, the curving letters had a simple return address but it was the how the return address was written finally caught me eye.

My knees nearly gave out. It was in Japanese.

Letting out a soft gurgle, my hands tore at the letter and I scrambled to get it out. It was pages of elegant handwriting; sitting down, I read the enclosed. Two pages were from Tsunade, after long last she had received my letter.

_Yume,_

_A fine name that she picked for you. You have your mother's eyes and look just like her._

_Enclosed are travel papers. Come when you can. It took quite a few favors, but it is what you will need when you come and see me. I know you will._

_- Tsunade._

I blinked at the short letter, did she just assume that I would leave my life sudden? I flipped through the other neatly folded stack of papers, I let out a squeak at the travel paperwork that would let me into a nearly secret country. It was all there, simple writing, stamped for approval. I blinked in dumb-founded surprise, no wonder she didn't write sooner. I didn't know if I should take this as a sign of God or just this woman to be a mind reader. Falling back into the cushions on my couch, I was at a major-cross road.

My eyes reflected to the glass coffee table in front of me and my plain features were as clear as day. She said I looked just like her, barely it should be said. My face was a soft oval with rounded eyes, surrounded by dark medium length lashes, and dark silver with glowing golden embers in some light. My nose was small, but so were my lips. Drawn out with fine pallid rose colored and matching my even paler skin. I still had a rosy health to my skin, but it was still a bleached out wash almost -- I was a plain jane and simple. I did have high cheekbones or a beauty mark, my ears were flat lined with two simple silver hoops in the lobes. My body was not toned or gifted after a goddess, though I was "curvy," I wouldn't call it fat but on the heaver side. I'd say fluffy or chunky mostly. I was tall for my age, being about 5'8 and my legs were also on the heavy side -- being taller help hide some of it but I would not be caught wearing tighter fit clothing. I had lost most of my hair during chemo sessions, but after about five months with out doing it anymore -- I let it grow back. I had my thick brown locks from my mother and it fell around my ears and the back of my neck in chocolate strands. My bangs swept to the left side of my face -- I wasn't pretty or beautiful, but cute most would say.

I placed my hand at my cheek and the other on my flat pregnant belly, I was at a crossroads. Stay and be alone, let my child be born alone. Or go somewhere, where something would be waiting for me.

Something still shone in my eyes when gazing at myself. I clenched the letter at my sick bosom and felt myself stand up, walking toward my sliding glass window. My star colored eyes watched the onslaught of rain outside and as I gave out a soft sigh, making the window fog in front of me, I decided.

My fingers smeared the pane of glass when I wiped off the fogged substance, but it didn't smear my hope.

I was going, I took the road I needed to go.

_'Let's go home little one... let's go home...'_

.


	3. New Landscapes

Title: _**Stumble**_

Summary: _"I prayed for peace and I found salvation."_

_**Author Notes:**_ This is an AU. Strongly AU - if you do not like it, please jump off a cliff. This is for fun and if you do flame, make it actually witty. I hate seeing flames that go on about "lol that is suuuu geyyyzzz." I have class, you know. This is from an original character's point of view. I am trying something new. She isn't perfect, she is flawed up the ying-yang. I am looking for a Beta - my grammar is not the best. I admit it; it isn't that hard to do. Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to the respected creator, the OCs belongs to moi.

--

_'Let's go home little one... let's go home...' _

_It was enough, even as the ash and daisy blossoms came tumbling from my hands into the ocean. I smiled softly with a soft good-bye and let the waves baptize me as I said farewell to my homeland. I will remember the burning image of the penny colored sky, littered with fluttering waking stars. I wonder... can my unborn child see it as well? _

_'Let's go home and make memories...'-_

--

I wrote saying I was coming. She wrote back a week and half later ( strangely faster than my other letters ), saying she will send people to come and get me. It was to the point and decided. Most would think, moving to a foreign country would take years to save up for. If it was one thing that my husband or father left behind for me, it was a comfortable savings account. Even after selling my father's home and my own -- I was very- well off. Especially making arrangements at the airport with my two small suitcases. I'm not overly girly, I don't need that much, just a lot of pictures and my bible -- but whoever would have me across the ocean might want me take a few clothes as well.

Tsunade was right.

She did have -all- the paperwork for me. International papers, deployment papers from the Stats into Japan... _everything_. Even my old brown passport was out in front of me. I clenched the small booklet in my palms well looking out the large clear window of SeaTac airport. The haze of the early morning sky came in small prism fractions. It was like unlocking one glass door to see the haze behind it and showing the dreams that you wanted, but you must turn to reality or throw back into the tar pit it was created from. Forever gone within temptation and cornflower skies, it made me close those curled lashes. It was only the call and jingle of my flight number that I knew it was time to depart and I stroked the cross around my neck for good luck.

It was only slow-motion anyway, that my hand held out my travel information and that another international stamp was added to my long line markings in that worldly little leather back. It disappeared into my bag soon after and I entered into a cave of the airplane. Nuzzling myself in 1st class seat -- I'm a pregnant woman and I believe in legroom -- did I let my head roll back into the leather material. Barely thanking the young lady that handed me a cup of sparkling iced water. The rumbling of the engines

and the settling of metal around me, make me loose myself in a flying machine.

I dreamt of fluffy fur cuddling me and soft dawn rays streaming upward on a vast horizon.

--

I was looking at about a 20-hour flight, considering the time differences and the long lay over I would be in Hawaii. Yet, squeaks, thuds, all organized sounds of the usual actions of airports were around me. I went through the usual motions: sleeping, bible study, writing, and a small tasks to keep my mind from being in a chatty-kathy thought land. The airplane was tiny, only seating about 30 or so people. I stuck out like a

soar thumb.

Then I could see a sun over the horizon with an outline of an island to the west -- shadowed by the golden light on the horizon's edge. My cheek was pressed to the luke warm window as I stared at the picture perfect scene. I could almost envision that I was laying on a emerald grassy hill with the tall stalks weaving around me with rays on my sleepy face. Only the protesting landing gears made my mind refocus that we were descending into that fiery sunrise. By the time we landed, it would be morning and I would be in my new home.

Well, almost new home.

I regarded the small messenger bag at my feet. Poking at it with my shoe tip and even then, Tsunade said it would take week of just travel. I guess modern technology is still being discovered, there would be some things that I would miss -- but they were not things I -needed- in life. I recall looking at sadliete maps of the islands and lands connecting the grand country together.

"Anko and Genma... Anko and Genma..." my breath came out slow with each of those three words, chanting and mumbling. They would be the ones I would be meeting outside the small airport. We went down and I could feel the release of the flaps with upswept air. We jumbled, steady, jumbled, steady, jumble. With each bump or flow -- one of those names would be coming out from my lips.

My heart almost stopped when the plane jerked and the wheels finally touched the ground. The aerospace device braked and we smoothed onto the runway, my fingers went to my cross;

_'...thank you God...'_

--

I had my over the shoulder bag and two small cases that maybe were about ten pounds each, barely coming up to my calves as it was. I hardly noticed though, my eyes were taking in the site of the small airport -- which is about as small as mini-mart or a gas-station snack shack. I blinked around after getting my luggage and was outside in the early morning sunlight.

I placed my long shawl scarf over top of my head, to block out some of the warm rays and looked around the bustling people out on the street in front of me. There were wagons picking up some of the people that I had traveled with, some had full on ... _wait, what was that? Carriages?_ Yes. Long wooden pallets nailed together and being drawn by either cattle or only one I saw was drawn by two brown mares. I blinked at

that cart and wondered why it seemed out of place with the poorly built ones around it. Tilting my legs downward, my fingers grasped onto my suitcase handles and I lifted them up. My legs straightened and acted on their own, going to newly discovered object.

Upon coming closer and passing only a few people that were on the gravel sidewalk, I found that the wooden cart had no one near it. Blinking, I looked around and saw that it was parked in front what looked to be a small general food stand. I noticed then two people coming out and I looked them over.

They clearly stood out.

One was a young woman, a year or two younger than me I would say. Her wild light raven/lilac locks were pulled into a hasty bun at the back of her head. She wore a heavy greenish vest over a mess shirt, black shorts and black sandals boots? I blinked at the few various budging pockets on the vest and the few cases she had tied to her exposed thigh and arm. She was very lovely and her eyes like an embers in grounded

earth snapped to me. Her gaze was a bit un-nerving but I kept myself relaxed, no easy fleets when her unblinking eyes took me in like a snake.

Her counterpart was about a half head taller than her and also stopped in his tracings when he saw the other woman snap to attention. He also wore a green vest with heavy pockets, what looked to be a long sleeve navy shirt, and matching pants. He wore black sandals as well, but with white wrappings going around his ankles -- disappearing into his pants. His hair was a light bark color, stringing around to his chin with a blue head-tie over it. A long black stick was in his mouth and his eyes matched his hair. They gleamed for a moment before releasing a lopsided grin.

I stood there for a moment, taking them both in but yet neither of them said anything. I slowly lowered myself again and placed the cases I was still clenching to the ground. Gripping onto the strap that was nestled on my right arm, I cleared my voice and asked in shaky tones. My Japanese wasn't perfect but I felt comfortable enough with what my mother taught me.

"...are you Shiranui Genma and Mitarashi Anko?" I asked as looked from him to her again. If she wanted to play this game, so could I and I stared without flattering my stare.

She blinked for a moment at my moment at courage before rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. The man glanced to her and then to me before letting out a loud laugh, gathering some attention from the street. The woman scowled and slapped the man on the arm before letting out a quiet string of swears.

"Damn it Genma! Don't draw attention. We found her, now let's get the hell out of here." The woman confirmed what I had asked. Interesting.

Genma let a brow rose well chewing again on his rather large metal toothpick. He was about to open his mouth with what I imagined would be a rather cocky retort but he stopped. He let his attention fall on me with a smug grin and he asked with an air of manly pride, "You're correct. I am Genma and this fiery thing is Anko." She did not looked please with that comment. "But, my lady who do we have the pleasure on speaking with?"

_'My lady?'_

"A lady, I'm not. Just Yume." I asked with a clever roll on my tongue. "Then I guess this makes you the handsome prince who comes and carries my luggage for me, correct?"

He choked on either swallowing air or spit, I'm not too sure. Anko blinked to me with a smirk on her face as I still had the air of serenity around me. Blinking innocently and folding my hands in front of me, a woman can still have her retorts now and then. I would make sure of that. Genma grumped as he moved forward and placed both cases into the back of the wagon. I smiled softly as he looked over his shoulder at me and then went to the front to take the reins of the horses. Anko came up to rear and took my arm, taking me to the back and helping me into the back. A few patches of hay were laid about and a few blankets as well and two other bags. I was about to ask if they had slept in the wagon before Anko's hand came up to her lips and told me to be silent.

I crinkled my eyes at her in confusion before I started to take down the scarf from me head, her hand stopped my wrist. Her eyes looked into mine and I knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore when Anko said the words that still stayed with me through most of the trip,

"Don't. You'd best keep it on until we reach the border of Fire Country. Even though Wave is still allowing outside trade, most of the outsiders in this place are not up for an easy welcome."

She seated herself next to me and closed the back of the carriage. I could hear Genma tighten the reins of the two mares and they whined from the rest they were enjoying.

He whistled them along and we started on a small gallop. The two horses snorted as we passed away from the small airport building and I knew that one journey was over.

Another one was just starting. I could feel Anko watching me as I looked at the passing streets and then to the ocean shores that came into view.

I raised my hands to my chin and started to pray. Something inside of me told me I would need it.

--

We crossed a place called Naruto Bridge, the long stretch made me ogle at anything. At times Genma and Anko just rattled off to each other without a care in the world, but they were also quiet as well. There was still an air about them, telling me that they were not at ease with me. Of course, I blamed it on the fact that I was still an outsider. Their voices were enjoyable when they did talk, many from what I could pick out were road signs or markers that we passed.

The air was crisp and the fresh sea air bled into cherry blossom and apple blossom trees. Like dangling keys did those petals shuffle from the light breeze, twirling the swirls of soft pinks and ivory tones.

Once we safely crossed into the boarder of Fire Country after another day - we stopped at a quaint inn for the evening and I shared a room with Anko. I was exhausted and my mind was numb from trying to remember all the Japanese I knew. It was then I could finally take off my shawl from my head. I shook out my flatten locks and snorted after I looked at my reflection from my ruffled traveling clothes. Simple black jogging pants and a lavender v-neck zip sweatshirt. Anko was in the middle of getting some dinner for both of us well I took the moment to freshen up. I slipped the sweatshirt over my head and tipped up my tank top to look at my husky tummy.

Placing my right palm against the warm surface, I turned to the side and wondered what I would look like with a full on pregnant belly. I was already slightly round, would I be a tank? Shaking my head, I tugged down my tank top fiercely and peaked down into my bosom. The cut of the tank barely went past my collarbone but I still kept looking into to check the lumps that were starting to appear. I was lucky nothing was pus over yet. Wouldn't that be a sight for my new family? _'Hey, thanks for letting me in. By the way, I have breast cancer and am pregnant. Hope I can die here in peace. Thanks!'_

I nuzzled back into my sweatshirt when Anko brought back a tray of steaming food. Setting it down on a low table and seating herself comfortable. She looked over to me and said in a tone, "Well, aren't you going to eat something?"

I nodded and came to sit next to her, take one of the three bowls of rice and some tempura. She handed me a pair of chopsticks and I fumbled around with them until I could get a decent mouthful of rice into my mouth. I smiled at the small triumph I had and I grinned at Anko, who was blinking at me dumbfounded. My grin softened before I simply said, "I know, I still need practice." I munched on a piece of deep-fried carrot.

"You almost seem to fit in, sorta."

It took me a moment to realize that Anko had spoken to me. I swallowed quickly before answering her back. "I hope I can... but not too well, I guess. Still have a slight outside look about me don't I?"

"Yep. Where are those dumplings I ordered..." Anko grumbled. She poured some warm liquid into a small round cup and had a googol face for a moment, took a sip and let out a soft 'ahh!' Her cheeks became slightly flustered, so she was a drinker. I cocked my head, "Letting loose I see."

She had both eyes closed at this point and let one open to stare at me with flustered features and downing the rest of her cup. It was silent for a moment, but I didn't care if she answered or not. She still acknowledged me this time and it was a start, I sipped my tea with a smile. Anko poured herself another cup before lifting the small jug of warm liquid in front of me, "Do you want some?"

I shook my head and placed down my tea, letting my hands wrap around the warm object. Letting it warm my palms, "I can't drink, I'm with child."

My head snapped up when I heard a choking sound and I saw that Anko had nearly spit out her drink at this point. Looking at me a cocked eyebrow and her mouth started to say something but the sliding paper door caught her attention. Making her snap to Genma as his smirking face came through the door and looked at the warm alcohol drink that was splattered to the side of Anko. "Might want to clean that up. Don't want that to come out of your salary now, do you?"

Anko looked down at the mess that she had created and mumbled something under her breath, it was so low that I did not catch but I offered to help. She shook her head and went on with her business. Going to the bathroom quickly and getting some wet towels to mop up the tatami floor. Genma plopped himself down across from me and sat down cross-legged, digging into his food like it was World War III. I sipped my tea and finished my meal slowly, not wanting to over do it since I was already so tired. Genma must have noticed because his eyes softened for a moment. The clicking of his toothpick brought me out of a daze that I go in when I am about to crash-land on the floor. "Go to sleep. I'll help Anko clean up her sake. You're dead on your feet."

I nodded and glanced up as Anko came back into the room with a few wet clothes and patted the tatami floor with them. Hoping to take the edge off with the material and she nodded slightly when I exchanged goodnights and went to the place were my futon was placed out on the floor. So the drink she had was sake... I have heard of that rice wind before. It was the last thing on my mind as I let the sweatshirt fall from my shoulders and let it pole around my ankles. I felt a gaze upon me when my palm went. Automatically to my stomach and I curled up into the fabric, the jet-lag and the stress of meeting the two others were coming back to me.

My eyes were closed when my head hit the pillow and I could hear the fading murmur of two people rambling off in Japanese. I must have mumbled something in English because they paused for a moment, but it didn't matter. My mind was still lost in this translation and the only thing I welcomed after this was the sweet oblivion of dreams.

Feathers rained in my mind along with clouds falling behind me, and I could hear singing through the whistling wind.

_'I'm falling God, will you catch me?'_

--

_The moon tonight was a tear glass doll eye, glimmering down with breast-feeding rays. Warming the shivering of the weaving fields, flowing in the soft gales there. A candle of twilight showing the way to curious foxes escaping to cozy burrows. _

_Wine glasses half full of heavenly clouds tinted from the late dawning rises, soon maybe it would be sunrise here. Nice surprises for the hidden cracks for those branches there, peaking to reveal a shady inn within the forest groove. The windows sheered with misty handprints and droplets of blood. The doors are old with age and mold, uninviting, but the smoke from the chimney gives the illusion that a warm fire could greet anyone._

_Unused bar glasses are polished and still on a bar, reflecting the crisp frozen dead pan around them. But the changes in and out of this place over the course of the years seemed to have marked, many staying, many leaving, some still in and out. _

_She floated. Flying away within this despairing world, cruel children's name. Sailing away when the sunsets and the moon came out into a hop-skipping motion within that quiet place that left broken promises scatter. He was drinking in front of her in a sea of gray faces, vibrant and bright with alluring colors. She could almost reach out and stroke the silver strands that were on his head: wild and unkempt. _

_"Is this a dream?" she asked. If it was to him, she didn't know. _

_He seems to hear something because his head slowly came upward for a second and looked off into the distance. Lost in a memory and forgetting that he wasn't alone, but his head tilted downward again like a weeping willow - leaves trickling downward in sorrow. She thought he couldn't see her, but volumes around her spoke otherwise._

_"I'll always be the scarecrow in a field maze, drinking bitter beer to oblivion..."_

_He turned towards her, mouth in shadow and one eye glowing ruby fire. He held up a curved glass that was filled with a inky brown liquid, swirling with his hand movements. She could almost imagine him __crucifixed__ on a crossed pole with eyes gleaming to the ravens in a field of cornstalks. Clothed in shadow and wild hair hidden a straw-hat, faded gold mixing with silver strands. _

_Her hand reached out._

--

It was then I woke up.

--

_**Author Notes**_: Wow. I am making it to Chapter III without giving up on this thing yet. Nothing special going on here.

_**To Alexander the Indiscriminate:**_ Wow. Thank you kindly for the reviews that you bestowed upon me. I'm just in the same boat with a lot of authors on here, just swimming around with some ideas in my mind. This is just a side-hobby that I do.


End file.
